User talk:TrippinKangaroo
Hello Tea its VLGVortex how have you been :) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:137171#18|Pramirez351's Application for Chat Moderator page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 00:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep on talkin' anyway!! 13:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to and not here. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 04:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) TEA TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE DemPugs (talk) 03:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I meant what wiki you were on. :3DemPugs (talk) 07:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Please do not blank (remove content from) your own talk page. Content on your talk page must be preserved for prosperity. If you feel your talk page is getting too long/cluttered, you can make a talk archive. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Im Sorry Tea.. Im Sorry or Everything. Im Sorry For What I said, What I caused And Most Of All, Im sorry for what I have become. (Masked child (talk) 23:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) Remember me? Im still around, just not in the CreepyPasta wiki. Im in the community central wiki.. if u ever need to find yo pal M.C, Just Go There :) (Masked child (talk) 11:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC)) Nice profile picture. TheRaptorCat (talk) 22:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tea! What's up? Where have you been hiding?? I miss your ass. .-. ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 02:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rmember me? :3 (Masked child (talk) 06:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC))